Bleu Azote
by Feather-of-blood
Summary: Il avait toujours eu l'habitude de parler beaucoup, de laisser s'échapper un flot continu de mots. Mais ceux-là avaient été les mots de trop. Et il restait là, à fixer le noir de la nuit, avec le maigre espoir de trouver les réponses qui laisseraient son esprit en paix. OS assez court, Sterek.


**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages sont à Jeff Davis (que j'arriverais un jour à corrompre avec du chocolat), et l'image de couverture est de torakodragon, seule l'intrigue et les mots sont de moi.

**Spoiler :** Vaguement saison 2 et épisode 2 de la saison 3 au niveau des lieux..

**Rating :** T

**Pairing : **Stiles x Derek

**Notes du simili auteur :**

-Voilà, je me suis enfin décidé à poster un de mes textes ici.. Cette fic oscille entre le drabble et le one shot, je l'ai écrite une nuit d'insomnie, ce qui peut expliquer que ce soit.. Étrange.. Enfin, je vous laisse seul(e)s juges !

-Ce texte fait mention d'homosexualité donc hommes qui n'aimez pas les hommes qui aiment les hommes (couramment appelés "homophobes") allez vous faire voir ! xoxo

* * *

**Bleu Azote**

Noir. Noir nuit sans lampadaire. Noir chambre sans lumière. Éteints les portables, ordinateurs, mp3, chaîne hi-fi et autre luciole des temps modernes. Noir. Et lui. Blanc. Assis au milieu des draps froissés, les yeux cherchant le sommeil désespérément. Sans jamais le trouver. Il se joue de lui, s'approche sournoisement, repars, se lance à l'attaque, l'effleure, s'évapore. Et lui, blanc, il reste là, assis, à se torturer l'esprit, à fouiller l'obscurité du regard, comme si celle-ci allait lui répondre.. Il rit vaguement.. Comme si celle-ci allait lui répondre, effacer ce nom de son esprit. Cinq lettres marquées au fer rouge... Il se laisse tomber, son dos heurtant le matelas. Une question : "pourquoi ?"  
Son bras se tend, sa main tâtonne, ses doigts rencontre une boite. Vide. Il soupire. Même l'adderall est contre lui. Sa main retombe, lassée. Une question : "pourquoi ?"

Son esprit s'active soudainement, alors qu'une boule se forme dans sa gorge. Les souvenirs déferlent.

Brainstorming, allongé sur son lit.. Brainstorming.. Ce mot doit avoir été inventé pour lui. Les pensées s'entrechoquent, s'emmêlent, s'enlisent, se trouvent secouées par une nouvelle impulsion, repartent. Il sait que quelque chose a changé. Un flot de question surgit dans la tourmente. Il met son esprit à sac, écorche ses pensées alors qu'il cherche, fouille, creuse sa pauvre tête à la recherche de l'infime changement, imperceptible, introuvable.

Transition par le flou. Une suite de mémoires incohérentes, comme des rushes d'un film qu'on aurait oublié de monter. Des images qui bougent, floues, en accéléré. Puis un souvenir qui apparaît plus nettement.

De l'eau… Deux mètres quarante d'eau glacée. Près d'un million et demi de litres de liquide suffoquant. Un vague sentiment de panique. Dilué. Il ne comprend pas. Pas immédiatement. Il cherche l'élément perturbateur. Il est là, épuisé, portant un homme paralysé à bout de bras, plongé dans un milieu assurément aussi dangereux que la créature qui les menace. Et pourtant quelque chose le rassure. Il cherche un instant, trouve une idée, la repousse. Peur de comprendre.

Nouvelle accélération, floue, mélange d'images incohérentes. Arrêt sur image.

Zone industrielle. Immeuble glauque. Une cage d'escalier à n'en plus finir. Une porte. Massive, froide. Dernier obstacle au cataclysme à venir. Il ouvre. Le loft, sombre et froid. Un pas en avant. Et une voix qui s'élève, agressive "Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?". Il ouvre la bouche, hésite, change d'avis, lance au hasard une connerie. Même ton froid, "Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?"  
Il sait qu'il n'est pas là pour rien, il doit entendre son cœur battre trop vite. Stupide organe incontrôlable.  
Il hésite, à nouveau. Les mots se bousculent inlassablement dans son esprit. Il en choisit trois, les oublie, décide d'improviser. Il se tord les doigts, trépigne, inspire, se lance. Se heurte au mutisme. Il attend, cinq secondes, mille ans. Et la sentence tombe. "Sors."

Le rêve se déchire, il revient au noir. Et toujours la même question : "pourquoi ?"  
Il cherche à nouveau la réponse, fixant un plafond qu'il ne voit même pas. Il se tourne, se retourne. Nouvelle question : "pourquoi quoi ?"

Il ne sait même plus. Où peut être ne veut-il plus savoir. "Pourquoi quoi ?" Il se redresse, pose sa tête dans ses mains. Une réponse. Pourquoi Lui ? Le noir s'épaissit. Il le savait, tout était voué à l'échec. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi s'entêter ?  
Nouvelle réponse. Un mot : sentiments. Il s'appuie sur le mur, ricane, essuie l'eau de ses yeux. Les sentiments, encore et toujours. Il y avait eu Elle. Elle.. Déesse de glace aux cheveux roux, aux yeux brûlants. Elle, hautaine, ignorante de ses sentiments. Elle, qui était passée devant lui, sans le voir, des années durant. Il l'avait désirée, idolâtrée. Et il avait fini par l'oublier. Il s'était cru libéré un instant.. Le rêve s'était flétri. Les sentiments ne s'éteignent pas. Ils migrent. Et, oiseaux aveugles qu'ils sont, s'embourbent dans un lieu plus obscur encore. Lieu obscur.. Métaphore étrange pour parler de Lui.. Lui, pire qu'Elle encore. Là où Elle était glace, Lui est azote liquide. Il sourit presque à la comparaison. Le rire s'étrangle, tourne au spasme, et le sourire se fait rictus. Les sentiments se pressent dans sa gorge, douloureux. Il suffoque, sentant l'angoisse monter peu à peu. Un instant de flottement, ses pensées dérivent, il se sent fiévreux, en vient à souhaiter ne pas exister. Il s'allonge à nouveau, en veut un instant à sa mère, de l'avoir mis au monde, de l'avoir abandonné. Il s'insulte mentalement, plante ses ongles dans son bras. L'air vient à manquer. Il ouvre la bouche, plusieurs fois, dans l'espoir de s'oxygéner. Vaine tentative. Une question : "Pourquoi quoi ?" Il sait. Pourquoi lutter.

Noir. Noir nuit sans lumière. Noir chambre sans lampadaire. Où était-ce l'inverse ? Ses pensées se mélangent. Fini de jouer. Le sommeil frappe, violemment. Une dernière fois sans doute, l'air refuse de passer. Il s'abandonne. Presque. Trois coups à la fenêtre. Il se lève, vacille. Trois coups à la fenêtre, trois pas. Trois coups à la fenêtre.. La gorge se dénoue. Il respire. Trois coups à la fenêtre. Il ouvre le battant, se noie dans deux saphirs. Une question : "Pourquoi ?" Pourquoi est-il ici ? Une réponse. Un mot. Quelque chose qui sonne comme une excuse. Et deux saphirs qui se perdent, confus. Deux orbes bleu, bleu azote, à la recherche d'un appui. Cinq secondes s'écoulent, mille ans. L'appui est trouvé, dans le vis-à-vis. Ils se regardent un instant. La voix s'élève, rauque cette fois, timide peut être, mal assurée.. Oublié l'azote liquide.. "On peut parler ?"

* * *

Voilà, je sais que ça peut paraître un peu particulier (et court), j'espère néanmoins que vous avez apprécié. J'accepte les critiques, du moment qu'elle sont constructives et ne me demandent pas d'aller me pendre (ce qui en soit revient au même).. Review ?


End file.
